


The Hounds of Baker Street

by Aurora_bee



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Dogs, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Puppies, Silly, Unethical Experimentation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 10,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another day in 221B, Sherlock and John receive a package and get a nasty surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Sherlock, there’s a package on the table for you, it’s a cold one by the way” John called out as he put said package on the kitchen table. He’d just come back from getting the morning papers at the newsagent, the box addressed to Sherlock had been waiting on their front step. “I imagine the delivery man didn’t want to ring the door bell again.”

“Are you ever going to stop going on about that?” Sherlock groaned as he came out of his bedroom clad in only his blue silk robe. “I merely told the man that basic hygiene is a must when handling toxic spores, even if they are contained.” 

“There were no toxic spores in that package!” John sniped.

“Still there is no excuse for not washing your hands after you’ve visited the toilet,” Sherlock replied. “Oh it’s my Russian sheep eyeballs by the look of it,” Sherlock said as he ripped the box open.

For a moment all John could hear was a high pitched whistle, and it felt as if he was looking at a television set that was set up incorrectly. Sounds and images reverberated inside his skull as his body slowly made its way down to the kitchen floor.

 

John woke to find his head resting on two tiny brown paws. 

“Okay…” John said to himself as he tried to find his feet and discovered he now had four of them. Standing with all the grace of a newly born faun, John took a look at himself more closely. “Oh,” John said spotting something out of the corner of his eye, he turned again to try and get a closer view to find he had a tail. “Bloody hell I’m a Basset hound puppy! And apparently I can talk…” 

John wandered around the flat looking for Sherlock. Just in case this was his version of hell and it wasn’t a dream, after all you could never be too sure what would happen when you were living with Sherlock Holmes. John found the blue silk robe Sherlock had been wearing in a pile in the corner of the hallway. A heartbroken, almost silent whimper came from it.

“Sherlock?” John asked the lump under the robe, the whimpering stopped. “Sherlock I’m pretty sure you’re not alright, but I need to check on you.”

“Please John, just leave me. I don’t want you to look at me! I’m grotesque.” Sherlock almost sobbed, John started to panic.

“Sherlock it’s ok, whatever it is I’m going to fix this, we’ll call Mycroft. Just please let me help you.” John begged as he took a corner of the robe between his teeth to pull it off Sherlock.


	2. Chapter 2

John blinked at what he saw, it wasn’t what he had expected at all. 

“I told you I was grotesque.” Sherlock said lying down and covering his eyes with his paws. John smiled as much as he could in his doggy body, amused at his friends reaction.

“You’re not grotesque you’re so cute, I mean look at you, all fluffy with those big blue eyes, you get all the luck!” John complained craning his neck to look up at Sherlock who was at taller than him lying down.

“I’m not cute.” Sherlock replied as he uncovered his eyes to look at John, he stood up on wobbly legs towering over John, together they both made their way back into the scene of the crime in the kitchen. “You seem to be dragging bottom.” Sherlock scoffed.

“It’s the model, it’s low slung so my nose is close to the floor for scenting, which reminds me what the hell is that smell?” John groaned looking toward the corner cupboard.

“Oi eei!” Mrs Hudson called as she walked up the stairs. John and Sherlock looked at each other and made a silent agreement; until they knew what was going on, they wouldn’t give Mrs Hudson a heart attack. “Sherlock, are you home dear?” Mrs Hudson called, as she turned into the kitchen and saw the two puppies sitting on the floor. “Oh my goodness how did you two get in here?” John waddled over his tail wagging furiously, Sherlock rolled his eyes in amusement. “Aren’t you gorgeous Mrs Hudson cooed scooping John up off of the floor and kissing the top of his wrinkly head, John narrowed his eyes at Sherlock, daring him to react. “And you.” Mrs Hudson said making her way over to Sherlock where he sat back timidly in the corner. “Aren’t you a pretty girl.” John’s tongue lolled about as tried to hold back his snigger.

 

After putting down some paper and water Mrs Hudson left the two puppies enclosed in the kitchen to see if she could find Sherlock and John.

“She did realise you were a boy when she picked you up,” John said to a sulking Sherlock who had jumped up onto the kitchen table out of John’s sight and reach.

“Mrs Hudson put paper down for us,” Sherlock muttered. “Why can’t I use the toilet.”

“Uhm, because you’re a dog,” John replied.

“I’m sure even a canine could master urinating in a toilet,” Sherlock snapped.

“There is the matter of the opposable thumbs of course, and the bathroom door,” John added, Sherlock sighed in defeat. 

“Sherlock, it’s not all bad, look what I found,” John said. Sherlock peered over the edge of the table and looked down to see John standing over his mobile. “We can phone Mycroft, because someone really needs to tell me what the hell is going on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the puppies.
> 
> Puppy John a Basset Hound
> 
> [](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/aurora_bee/media/puppyjohn_zps5026ade1.jpg.html)
> 
> and Puppy Sherlock, who's a Husky.
> 
> [](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/aurora_bee/media/puppysherlock_zps4dfc4e13.png.html)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the puppies.
> 
> Puppy John a Basset Hound
> 
> [](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/aurora_bee/media/puppyjohn_zps5026ade1.jpg.html)   
> 
> 
> and Puppy Sherlock, who's a Husky.
> 
> [](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/aurora_bee/media/puppysherlock_zps4dfc4e13.png.html)   
> 

Sherlock sighed resigned to asking his brother for help. 

“Fine, we’ll call Mycroft but,” Sherlock replied as he jumped gracelessly from the table and landed in a lump on the floor.

“Yes I know, I’ll never hear the end of it… From either of you.” John said with a sign as Sherlock nosed at the phone.

“I foresee a problem,” Sherlock said as he tried to swipe the screen and his nails clattered against it.

“Can’t you use one of your uhmm.. pads?” John asked as the phone slid across the floor.

“I’m trying…. Hold on a moment I have an idea,” Sherlock said as he swiped his nose across the screen. John looked at the wet smear it produced and wrinkled his nose in disgust, the home screen hadn’t opened.

“Ah,” Sherlock said, then rubbed his face on John’s flank.

“Did you just wipe your wet nose on me?” John asked as Sherlock swiped the phone’s screen again and the home screen finally opened.

“It was the only option.” Sherlock replied stoically, John sat down and huffed in annoyance.

“Oh dear what are you two doing with Sherlock’s phone,” Mrs Hudson said popping her head into the kitchen then stepping in to pick it up. “I thought I heard voices! You must have called someone.” Mrs Hudson said with a grin as she pocketed the expensive phone. “You two are very naughty puppies but I can’t say I’m not used to it, with Sherlock and John in the house. Anyway I have a surprise for you, food. Mr Chatterjee had a couple of tins there for his dog.” Sherlock and John looked at Mrs Hudson with wide eyes as she pulled off the top and started to dish it onto two plates. 

 

Mrs Hudson had fallen asleep in John’s armchair, not wanting to leave the puppies alone for too long.

“I know why dogs lick their balls now. It’s to take away the taste of the food.” John grumbled. Being the more considerate of the two he had taken a tentative bite when Mrs Hudson had put the food down, so as not to hurt her feelings, he had regretted it ever since.

“You’re an idiot.” Sherlock said resting his chin on his paws. It was unnerving that a husky puppy could share the same praying mantis pose that Sherlock often struck when he was thinking.

“So anything in your mind kennel?” John giggled, Sherlock let out a long sigh. There was nothing about this experience that made sense what so ever.

“It is possible that this is a nightmare.” Sherlock replied. “It’s the only possible solution, this is all too fantastical.”

“I’m not so sure,” John replied, Sherlock tilted his head in interest.

“Give me your reasons.” Sherlock asked, John bit his tail. “Owe! Oh I see, the equivalent of pinching me. Well that leaves only one option…. To escape and find Mycroft.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter because I have been so pants at updates lately. Apologies to all, and enjoy.

“So we’re going to just sit here and wait?” John asked as Sherlock stared at Mrs Hudson who was still asleep in John’s chair.

“I am formulating a plan,” Sherlock replied. “I see no means of escape until morning when Mrs Hudson collects her papers. An escape through the window in my room whilst still possible, I consider too dangerous for you in your current state. You are eight inches tall and the fall if it didn’t kill you it would leave you with irreparable damage.”

“Are you being sentimental?” John asked wagging his tail. “Ohhhhh, I think you might actually like me.” 

“Don’t be preposterous John, I need you to be my look out,” Sherlock replied, not noticing his own tail was wagging slightly.

“So then, what shall we do for the next few hours?” John asked as he followed behind Sherlock who was making his way over to their sofa.

“I shall go to my mind palace,” Sherlock said as he struggled to get onto the sofa, “and mull over the issue.”

“And I’ll just sit on the floor and wait shall I?” John replied with a huff as he flopped down on his bottom on the cold floorboards.

“I’ve never known someone complain quite as much as you do,” Sherlock replied as he tentatively looked over the edge of the sofa before jumping down and landing on his stomach with legs akimbo. John let out a wheezy laugh. “Do not laugh John Watson, I at least can get up onto the sofa.” Sherlock laid flat on the floor in front of John.

“Right if I just put my foot on your shoulder, and you…. No, I can’t do it, still too far. Urgggg…” John shouted, surprised as Sherlock pushed him up onto the cushion using his snout.

“No need to be embarrassed.” Sherlock said clambering up onto the sofa with what could only be described as a smirk on his doggy face. John swallowed audibly, and settled down resting his head on the Union Jack pillow.

“I’m not embarrassed, you’re the one who just stuck his nose up my bottom!” John replied. Sherlock’s eyes crossed and he tried to wipe his nose with his paw.

“I think I’ll have a nap,” John muttered with a huge yawn “since you’re going to be busy.” Sherlock circled on the seat unsure of how to get comfortable as he couldn’t lie on his back. After a moment he flopped down rested his head on his paws, and yawned.

 

They were awoken by a startling camera flash. At some point they had fallen asleep and migrated toward each other. Sherlock found himself wrapped protectively around John’s smaller form.

“My goodness you two are so adorable,” Mrs Hudson said as she put down her camera phone. John struggled out of the tight hold Sherlock had on him and walked toward her. Mrs Hudson patted him on the head and he found his tail wagging involuntarily. “You must be hungry now,” Mrs Hudson said as she peered over her shoulder into the kitchen. “You haven’t eaten your food, it didn’t smell very nice really. How about some of the lamb casserole I made? I was going to leave some for Sherlock and John but being as they left you here on your own, you can have their share. Thoughtless boys I’m going to have words with them,” Mrs Hudson grumbled picking John up and kissing his head. “Wait here and I’ll go and get it for you,” Mrs Hudson instructed as she put John back on the sofa. 

The moment Mrs Hudson had descended the stairs to the ground floor they both breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Let’s agree to never talk about it.” John said as he jumped of the sofa and landed on his feet.

“Mrs Hudson often kisses you often I don’t understand why you’d be concerned.” Sherlock replied as jumped off the sofa with all the agility of a hippopotamus.

“No quite got the hang of that have you?” John smirked, amused that Sherlock no longer had his catlike grace. “Anyway I meant the snuggle hug.”

“Snuggle hug?” Sherlock laughed. John turned ignoring him and walked into the kitchen.

“Could you give me a little privacy for a moment please, I need to pee.” John said as he stood over a piece of newspaper.

“Can’t you hold it?” Sherlock grumbled a snarl of disgust on his lips.

“No.” John said trying to squat down on the paper. “Now look the other way.” Sherlock stared at the skull on the mantle until he heard a happy sigh of relief from John.

“You appear to have urinated on your foot.” Sherlock commented as he looked at John.

“Pi…” John started.

“Oi eei!” Mrs Hudson called as she appeared with two bowls of casserole. “I couldn’t bear the thought of you eating it cold, so I warmed it up for you.” She looked down at John who was still standing over his puddle. “Oh look at you, what a good boy, you went on the paper. Now pay attention,” she said to Sherlock “if you need to wee go on the paper.” Sherlock rolled his eyes at her. “You know you remind me of someone,” Mrs Hudson said with a grin, “I think I’ll call you Shirley.” Sherlock let out a sigh and returned to the sofa ignoring his food. “And I think I’ll call you Hamish,” she said to John, who shrugged and started on his bowl of casserole.


	5. Chapter 5

Groggy from sleep John looked at the room around him, the sun was shining rather too brightly from the window, he blinked the sleep from his eyes. After a night’s sleep he was apparently still a puppy, he sighed in annoyance and stretched his front paws making contact with course fur.

“Must you wriggle so much?” Sherlock said uncurling himself from around John.

“Must you insist on sleeping wrapped around me?” John grumbled back, pushing a paw away from around his middle. Sherlock stood, huffed and stretched noticing that Mrs Hudson had left their living room door open.

“Mrs Hudson has left the living room door open,” Sherlock said yawning, his tail giving away his excitement. “This may be our opportunity to escape.”

“Right,” John said jumping of the sofa “the sooner the better. I’ve decided I like being five foot eight.” 

“Five foot seven,” Sherlock mumbled as he jumped off the sofa landing on his feet for a change. Quietly made his way to out the landing and softly padded down the stairs. At the bottom he turned around to check on John’s progress, and sighed when there was no sign of the other puppy.

“Come on John!” Sherlock called after a moment. There was a shuffling noise and a small thud.

“Sherlock, slight problem,” John called back. Sherlock bounded back up the stairs to find John gripping one step with his front claws and trying to feel for the next step with his back leg dangling down.

“Oh for…” Sherlock grumbled as he picked John up by the back of his scruff and carried him down the stairs.

“Ooooff,” John grumbled and he was plonked unceremoniously on the floor. “Did you have to do that!”

“If I had waited for you to climb down the stairs I would have probably died of old age,” Sherlock replied as his tail wagged furiously behind him.

“Fine, whatever, thanks,” John said annoyed as he sniffed the air. “Oh! Now that’s good.”

“What is?” Sherlock asked curious as to what John had smelled that he hadn’t.

“It’s laundry day,” John said his tail wagging so fast it was a blur.

“And Mrs Hudson will be hanging out her washing in the bark garden, the door will be open and we can sneak out into the back lane. You are magnificent John.” Sherlock announced butting his head against John’s. Their tails wagged happily as they made their way to the open door of Mrs Hudson’s flat.

 

“She must be outside,” Sherlock said as he crawled across the floor trying to be stealthy, but still an inch or so higher than John who was walking normally behind him. “Yes.” Sherlock whispered, sticking his nose around the back door. “Quickly run for the gap in the fence.” John did as he was told and slipped through the gap, after a moment Sherlock followed him and got stuck half way.

“Uhm….” John said, trying not to laugh at the wriggling puppy. “Are we having a Winnie the Pooh moment?”

“Help me!” Sherlock snapped. John gripped the part of his scruff he could reach and pulled. They landed together in a heap on the other side of the alley. “Quickly, check Mrs Hudson didn’t see.” John peered through the hole to see Mrs Hudson still hanging out her washing.

“She’ll be heart broken when she realises we’re gone.” John said sadly. “We’ll have to call as soon as we get to Mycroft’s and let her know we’re safe, well the puppies are.” Sherlock rolled his eyes and started down the lane.

“Come on John.” Sherlock called behind him. “The Diogenes club is several miles and we will have to stick to the back alleys, I don’t want to be out here at nightfall.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry a short one, hopefully fun though ;)

“Stop, stop Sherlock,” John panted. “I can’t keep up.” Sherlock huffed and skidded to a halt. When he turned around John was sucking in air like it was going out of fashion. His prone form lying flat on the ground, with his long ears pooled on the dirty concrete.

“John, we must make it to the Diogenes club before it gets dark. Goodness knows what goes on with the urban wildlife in London.” Sherlock chastised. 

“Go.. With.. Out… Me.. Save yourself!” John begged as he laid his head on his paws.

“Now you’re being ridiculous.” Sherlock snapped. 

“Sherlock my legs are a lot smaller than yours. I’m running flat out and I still can’t keep up!” John replied using his puppy dog eyes, hoping that Sherlock would show mercy.

“I shall endeavour to go a little more slowly,” Sherlock replied with a sigh as he sat down next to his friend.

“Why do I always get the shorter legs in life!” John groaned as a black plastic garbage bin lid landed beside him, making him jump. “What was that?” He asked looking around.

“Just a cat,” Sherlock replied nonchalantly with a shrug of his shoulders. A moment later a huge tabby stood in front of them blocking the way, its tail furred behind it and ready to pounce.

“That’s not a cat Sherlock, it’s bloody a tiger,” John said taking a step back as the fierce animal bared its teeth at them.

“Don’t be silly, it probably only weighs 9 pounds,” Sherlock said stepping up to the animal to confront it. “Owe!” He yelped as the cat swatted him across the nose, a thin line of blood trickled down his snout. John ran at the cat just managing to nip the end of its tail as it ran away.

“Yeah you run! Serves you right for picking on my mate,” John shouted after the cat. “Are you ok Sherlock?” Sherlock stood with his tail between his legs, with a canine pout on his face.

“You’re going to be in a mood now aren’t you?” John asked, Sherlock huffed in response and sat down facing the wall.


	7. Chapter 7

"Sherlock come on we have to go," John said, "we have to get to the Diogenes club come on hurry up!". 

"Fine," said Sherlock turning around and fluffing his fur before sprintingoff. They ran together down alleyways silently for another 20 minutes until finally they came up against a main road

"What are we going to do?" John asked. Sherlock looked at the road and suddenly ran to the right John quickly followed him.

"Keep to the walls we are very noticeable in this form" Sherlock whispered. "People like puppies and will try to interact with us."

"I thought you had all this worked out," John said. Sherlock ducked behind a bin and motioned at John with his head to follow.

"Great!" John replied, noticing a little girl stood by the newspaper kiosk opposite the bin had spotted them. "Oh dear I think we're in trouble."

"Mummy, mummy!" The little girl cried as she spotted John and the overly fluffy Sherlock. "Can I see the puppies?" The girls mother looked at looked over at where she was staring.

"Oh!" Said the woman. "They have no collars, that's very strange."

"Can I play with them?" The little girl asked. Sherlock and John backed away slowly keeping their eyes on the little girl the whole time. The woman grabbed hold of her daughter's hand and calmly took her mobile phone out of her bag.

"Shush, you don't want to scare them off," said the woman "I'm going to phone the RSPCA, is looks like someone has lost their puppies."

"Uhmmm that's a bit not good," John whispered as he turned to Sherlock who was looking around for means of escape. "What are we going to do?" John asked quietly . Sherlock raised what would've been a doggie eyebrow. 

"When the green crossing man appears run across the road into the park. Hopefully they'll be some cover there." Sherlock replied.

 

As soon as the traffic lights turned red Sherlock and John ran across the road as fast as they could into the park. The small girl tried to run but was held back by her mother. 

"That was close!" John said panting as they cowered under a bush. "At least we're hidden now," Sherlock's scowled in response. 

"The problem is now John is that dogcatcher is looking for us." Sherlock replied.  
John felt a shudder come over him like someone had walked over his grave.

"That's a bit not good."

"Yes indeed," replied Sherlock "and they know we are in the park." 

"What are we going to do if we get caught?" John asked.

"We don't get caught obviously," Sherlock replied trying this hardest to wink, "of course going trough the park does give us the advantage of not having to cross roads."

"Yes there is that," John said. "How far is it to the Diogenes club now?" John asked.

"A few more miles I think," Sherlock replied, "should be quicker now we can run through the park." John looked around as he heard a strange rumbling noise. 

"Hey," John said "what was that noise?" A thought came over John, Sherlock hadn't eaten anything since their strange accident. "Was that your tummy Sherlock?"

"It would appear that in my new form my body is just is not just transport and I am indeed a bit hungry." Sherlock replied embarrassed. John rolled his eyes in frustration.

"Sherlock you should've said something we could have eaten at home." Out of the corner of his eye John spotted a family having a picnic. "I think I have an idea."


	8. Chapter 8

“Oh look at the puppy isn’t he cute,” the mother said to her daughter. John neared the picnic blanket wagging his tail slowly with his head down and tried to act like a wary puppy. The little girl put her sandwich down on her paper plate and reached out to touch his head. John leaned into the touch, her little fingers soothing an itch he didn’t even know he had.

“Mummy look his leg is going all funny,” said the daughter. John’s face screwed up as he tried to stop his back leg from spasming. He hoped Sherlock hadn’t seen because he would never hear the end of it. The little girl dropped her hand and smiled as her mother handed her a bit of cold ham to feed him. John looked at the ham then at the sandwich on the paper plate. In a moment he was gone along with the sandwich leaving a giggling little girl eating a piece of wafer thin ham.

 

Sherlock sniffed the sandwich as John put it on the floor in front of him.

“I don’t like white bread,” Sherlock said. John let out an annoyed growl. “But I think I can make an exception under these circumstances.” Sherlock took a bite of the sandwich and chewed it.

“Eat your crusts, they’ll make your hair curly,” John said as he lay down on the damp grass opposite Sherlock. Sherlock’s eyes brightened at the quip and he pushed the sandwich toward John.

“Have some, I couldn’t possibly eat it all,” Sherlock offered. John leaned over to take a bite not noticing Sherlock was also about to take a bite, their wet noses brushed and John turned away embarrassed afraid of an outburst from Sherlock. It never came. Instead when John turned back it was to find Sherlock with his head resting on his paws looking at him thoughtfully. 

“Are you ok Sherlock?” John asked. Sherlock continued staring at him, a sparkle in his big blue eyes.

“Fine, I’m perfectly fine,” Sherlock replied, John shrugged and took a bite of the sandwich he didn’t notice Sherlock’s long tongue swiped his nose where they had Eskimo kissed.


	9. Chapter 9

John woke up to the sound of four pawed pacing. He yawned and stretched out wondering again why he kept falling asleep.

“You were tired John, as was I,” Sherlock said answering his unspoken question.

“Shouldn’t we be, well more energetic being as we’re puppies?” John asked, starting to wonder why Sherlock was still pacing.

“On the contrary, like small children puppies are unable to pace themselves ,” Sherlock replied.

“And we sleep where we fall,” John laughed. “Sherlock why are you pacing?”

“I find myself in a rather uncomfortable situation,” Sherlock replied clearing his throat.

“You need a wee don’t you,” John said his cheeks filling out as he tried not to smile. “I’ll show you how to do it if you like. I’ve got the hang of it now so no more wet paws.”

“I do not need your help to urinate.” Sherlock snapped back as he looked around.

“Just go around the back of that tree, you’ll have more privacy there.” John said nodding his head in the direction of a large oak tree surrounded by shrubs. Sherlock padded over miserably his tail between his legs.

Two minutes later Sherlock reappeared with twigs and grass stuck in the left side of his fur.

“Are you ok?” John asked nosing some of the bigger twigs out of Sherlock’s fur as he sat down next to him.

“I’m perfectly fine.” Sherlock replied, not stopping John from cleaning him up, and looking a little shaken by the experience.

“You tried lifting your leg didn’t you?” John asked stopping his pruning happy that Sherlock was a little more tidied up.

“It’s a lot more difficult than it looks.” Sherlock replied with embarrassment.

“Hey who’s there?” A man’s voice boomed. Sherlock and John froze realising they had been heard.

“Act like a dog, sniff my bottom,” Sherlock whispered, John snapped at him managing to get a mouthful of his scruff as the man who had spoken came into view.

“It’s only a couple of dogs,” the man muttered to himself before walking away.

“I think we’re done now John!” Sherlock groaned, John tightened his grip.

“You ought to remember, Sherlock, I was a soldier! I killed people!” John snarled through his teeth. 

“You were a doctor!” Sherlock snapped, hoping that stating the obvious might ease the situation. 

“I had bad days!” John grunted as they fell into a puppy pile.


	10. Chapter 10

The gate on the far side of the park was just in sight when they felt it. The first drop of rain from a thunderstorm splashed onto John’s ear.

“Sherlock?” John stated concerned as they squeezed through the gap in the gate.

“I know, and the light is starting to fade, we’re not going to make it before morning,” Sherlock replied surveying the street.

“What are we going to do?” John asked worried that they would both get soaked and catch double pneumonia.

“I think I know somewhere we can spend the night,” Sherlock said as he took off down the street being careful to stick close to the fence.

 

“What do you think?” Sherlock asked as he stood in the back garden of a town house, looking at the tiny summerhouse. John scratched his ear with his back leg.

“Why does it have a cat flap on a shed?” He asked as he watched Sherlock squeeze through it and land with an oomph on the other side.

“Just come in,” Sherlock called as he shook out his fur, spraying everything in ight with a mist of dirty water. John stepped into the summerhouse and looked around.

“Well this is very nice, very nice indeed,” John said as he shook himself. Sherlock blinked as he watched John’s ears flap around, it reminded him of an ancient Timotei shampoo advert. 

“Surprisingly refreshing isn’t it?” Sherlock added as John sighed happily and sat down.

“Don’t jump on the sofa,” John said just as Sherlock put his paws up on the wicker frame to jump up. “We’re dirty and we’ve made enough of a mess. We can sleep on the floor, it’s more wipe clean.” Sherlock huffed and pulled a beige coloured heavy knit jumper off the sofa.

“We can sleep on this. I refuse to sleep on that hard wood floor.” Sherlock said as he nosed the jumper into the corner and spread it out as best as he could. He sat down on it and wriggled to make himself comfortable.

“Fine,” John said resigned to the situation, he plodded over to lay down next to Sherlock. “Well goodnight Sherlock watch the bedbugs don’t bite.”

 

They were awoken by a pitiful mewing next to them a few hours later. John had again managed to snuggle into the warmth of Sherlock’s tummy. As he opened his eyes he saw a bedraggled soaking wet kitten looking at them with his big green eyes.

“Ignore it John, it’ll go away.” Sherlock said without opening his eyes.

“The poor little thing is soaking,” John said standing and realising ‘the poor little thing’ still had an inch or two over him. “Come here kitty and cuddle in, we’ll soon have you warmed up.” Sherlock huffed as John and the wet kitten cuddled into his side. John wrapped himself around the kitten and despite the size difference put his paw over the kittens shoulder. “There you go you’ll soon be warm.” he soothed. Sherlock rolled his eyes, secretly smiling inside.


	11. Chapter 11

John stretched out his paws in front of him as he woke. The kitten was fully awake, content and purring cuddled into his tummy. Somehow in the night it had turned to face him and when it saw he was awake started licking his chin.

“Stop it cheeky!” John laughed as he turned his head to see Sherlock watching them. “You tell anyone about this..”

“You’re adorable.” Sherlock giggled, his eyes sparkling in the dawn light. John wagged his tail whipping Sherlock on the leg with it.

“We’d better get up then, come on Gladstone.” John said to the kitten.

“You’ve given it a name then,” Sherlock grumbled as he stood and stretched his back out sticking his bum in the air.

“Yup, kind of random I know but I’ve always wanted a pet called Gladstone.” John added as he started toward the cat flap.

“We are not taking it with us,” Sherlock growled.

“Of course not,” John said with a wink not meaning a word of it as Gladstone followed him out of the cat flap.

“What are you doing?” Sherlock called petulantly as he looked at the now swinging cat flap.

“Going to the toilet if you must know,” John called back.

 

Ten minutes later John returned with Gladstone following behind him.

“You do know it’s following you now don’t you?” Sherlock grumbled.

“He’s called Gladstone,” John said with a smirk as the kitten rubbed up against him.

“John you appear to have some grass stuck to your backside, have you been rolling around in the grass with that creature.” Sherlock snipped as he dropped dramatically onto the floor.

“No, I haven’t, and unless you can suggest another way to wipe my bum shut it.” John snapped.

“Oh..” Sherlock said his eyes going wide at the realisation that there would be no luxury toilet paper available.

“It’s got to happen sometime,” John teased. “Just go with the flow.”

“You knew this would happen, that’s why you made me eat that sandwich,” Sherlock huffed. John rolled his eyes and nodded his head toward the door.

“Come on genius, time to find Mycroft.” John replied ignoring Sherlock’s obvious unwarranted annoyance.

 

“Sherlock what are you doing? We’re here aren’t we?” John asked as they stood across the road from the Diogenes club. Sherlock was fidgeting and for a dog was starting to look a little green. Gladstone meowed and rubbed against him, trying to comfort him.

“Oh no!” Sherlock cried as he dashed behind a hedge. John looked at Gladstone, and smirked as much as he could.

“I guess he couldn’t hold it in any longer.” John laughed.

“I heard that.” Sherlock shouted from behind the hedge.


	12. Chapter 12

“So you’re going to walk around the side of the building while I create a distraction, then you sneak in” John stated watching as Sherlock unconsciously rubbed his backside against the hedge behind them. “I think you could probably cause a better distraction with your scratching.”

“There was no grass, I don’t think I will ever feel clean again,” Sherlock replied with a scowl. “Will you check for me?”

“As long as you never tell anyone I purposely looked at your ass,” John replied as Sherlock turned around and presented his bottom for inspection.

“They’ve already noticed.” Sherlock muttered.

“Sorry I missed that,” John said as he turned to face Sherlock again.

“Oh nothing,” Sherlock replied with a smirk. “Now wait till I’m in position.” Sherlock said as he dashed off down the road.

 

As soon as John saw Sherlock nod from the side of the building he carefully made his way across the road with the kitten following closely behind him. The guard at the door watched him curiously as John walked over to him.

“What are you doing on your own?” The guard asked smiling and taking a step toward him. John wagged his tail and took a step closer rubbing himself against the guard’s trousers. “Mmm you don’t have a collar,” said the guard as he looked down at John. Gladstone meowed loudly and John took the opportunity to lift his leg and pee on the guard’s shoe. “Oh you little bugger.” The guard shouted as he ran after John. 

 

Sherlock managed to slip in unnoticed and get up the flight of stairs to Mycroft’s office with little trouble. He scratched at the heavy old door with his claws.

“Come in,” called Mycroft hesitantly, Sherlock rolled his eyes at the obvious stupidity of his brother and scratched the door again. “What is that?” Mycroft grumbled with annoyance swinging the door open and looking into the corridor completely missing Sherlock who sneaked in behind his legs. Mycroft swore in annoyance and shut the door again thinking that he was the victim of some prank. 

“Woof,” Sherlock barked behind him, Mycroft turned to face the uninvited guest.

“Oh,” Mycroft said as he looked down at the fluffy Husky that was sitting in the middle of his Persian rug. “I do hope you’re not carrying explosives, you are rather adorable.” Sherlock tilted his head.

“I assure you I am not adorable brother dear.” Sherlock replied. 

The whole room appeared to be turning grey and sideways, and then the breath was forced from Mycroft’s lungs with a painful hiss as he hit the floor.

“Brilliant!” Sherlock said sarcastically as he tapped Mycroft on the face with his paw. “This is just like the time I showed you how far I could bend my fingers back.”

 

Mycroft slowly became aware of the world around him, blinking until his Persian carpet came into clear view. It must have been some sort of gas, he thought to himself for a moment until he remembered the voice of his brother appearing to come out of a Husky puppy. Mycroft fully opened his eyes and sat up cringing as he watched the puppy drag himself across the rug diagonally by his front paws.

“You’re disgusting Sherlock,” Mycroft said as he stood up. Sherlock’s tongue lolled out of his mouth so that he looked like he was grinning.

“I always hated this rug,” Sherlock replied.

“I would have thought that was the least of your worries at the moment. Where is John?” Mycroft asked as his phone started to ring. “I assume he is in a similar predicament or you would have gone to him.”


	13. Chapter 13

John sat in the corner of the security office, protecting Gladstone who was cowered behind him as the guard spoke to someone on the phone.

“I see,” the guard muttered as he wrapped his handkerchief around his bleeding index finger where John had bitten him. “I’ll bring them up now.” The guard put the phone down and John growled at him as he bent down to pick them up.

 

“What are you doing?” Mycroft asked the guard who was scratched, spotted with blood and struggling with something in his suit jacket. 

“I quit!” The guard shouted dropping the bundle on the floor and stomping out. A small wet nose poked out, visibly sniffing checking the cost was clear.

“It’s alright John, it’s just Mycroft and myself,” Sherlock offered. Before John could emerge from the jacket Gladstone dashed out over to Sherlock who was sitting on a chaise lounge and rubbed against him. “Stop it,” Sherlock said with no feeling behind it, not making any effort to stop the kitten. John finally managed to disentangle himself from the jacket and looked across at Sherlock.

“See he likes you, you big softie,” John said with a doggie smirk, Sherlock grinned back and wagged his tail.

“John?” Mycroft asked, staring at the tiny Basset Hound.

“Mycroft,” John replied stoically and turning to face him.

“I’m sorry, I can’t…” Mycroft sniggered covering his mouth with his hand. “It’s ridiculous.” Mycroft laughed. John snarled and launched himself at Mycroft legs.

 

Mycroft put the phone down and stared at John sitting on the chaise lounge next to Sherlock with a piece of his ruined trousers sticking out of his mouth.

“Was that entirely necessary!” Mycroft snapped. “Anthea has had to pick up and entire new suit for me.” John glared at him and tilted his head.

“Enough!” Sherlock snapped causing Gladstone to jump beside him. “I think we should concentrate on the real problem, turning John and I back into ourselves.”

“I’ve requested the surveillance for Baker Street, we can’t do anything until we discover who delivered the package,” Mycroft replied. Sherlock huffed in annoyance. 

“Although your behaviour has been atrocious my manners require that I extend my hospitality to you. Do you require food?” Mycroft asked John.

“Please,” John replied. “Some cat food for Gladstone and some water.” 

“My offer extends to all of you John,” Mycroft said with a grin touched by John's caring nature.

“Well in that case could Sherlock and I have a sandwich, and I could really do with a cup of tea, I think I’m suffering withdraw,” John said wagging his tail. “Thank you.”

“John you do know you’re showing far too much excitement at the prospect of a cup of tea,” Sherlock said watching John’s tail blur.

"What can I say? I love tea." John replied. "You might want to take a look at your own tail while you're at it though." Sherlock turned to look at his own tail which was wagging furiously and being chased by a playful kitten.


	14. Chapter 14

Mycroft ‘ummed’ to himself, as he sat back against his comfortable leather chair. Unfortunately watching the security footage of 221B had not given them much information. Sherlock and John who were sat on his knees stared at the screen as the footage played over in a loop. 

“Well we can see that the person is short and slight, but with that hood we can’t see who they are,” John said with a sigh. Sherlock rolled his eyes dramatically.

“We may not be able to see the face but, I can see that our perpetrator is a pre-pubescent girl,” Sherlock replied as Mycroft nodded in agreement.

“How can you tell that?” John asked curious.

“You can see a flash of pink sock and I believe the ‘Barbie’ logo, I doubt a teenage girl would be seen dead with those socks” Sherlock replied wagging his tail.

“That’s brilliant,” John replied panting happily and wagging his tail. 

“Hopefully the package will give us more information of its contents, the girl was obviously just the courier,” Mycroft added. 

“Do you think it was Moriarty?” John asked.

“I wouldn’t put it past him using a child as a courier,” Mycroft Replied. “But now, I believe it is time for your walkies. I wouldn’t want to clean up another mess after you destroyed my Persian rug.”

“You wouldn’t!” Sherlock snapped.

“Oh wouldn’t I brother dearest.” Mycroft replied with a smirk, taking a blue leather collar out of his desk drawer. Sherlock’s ears when back and he bared his teeth.

 

John barked at Sherlock who was being petulant by planting himself in the doorway of the Diogenes club and refusing to move. Sherlock remained steadfast as the intern pulled on his lead. The process of having a collar put on had not quite gone the way he expected, Mycroft had been more nimble on his feet than he had calculated and the collar had been fitted in less than a minute. John the traitor had sat quietly as Mycroft put the camouflage collar around his neck.

“Come on beautiful boy let’s go to the park for a walk.” She said to Sherlock who preened at the word ‘beautiful’. With a huff Sherlock started to walk alongside the intern. John ran around her feet and looked up at her every now and again. Sherlock rolled his eyes at John’s blatant flirtation, finally nipping John’s ear in annoyance. John let out a pitiful yelp.

“Oh you little sod,” the intern said picking John up and snuggling him. “Did the nasty pasty puppy bite you? No wonder Mister Holmes named him after his brother. Apparently he’s a git too.” John smirked down at Sherlock his tongue lolling out of his mouth from where he was clutched against the intern’s ample cleavage.

 

“Fetch!” The intern shouted as she threw a stick, John ran after it as fast as he could. Sherlock sat as far away from the bench she was sat on with the lead straining and watched John fall over his own ears for the twelfth time. “Oh you are such a good boy John,” the intern praised as John returned with the stick. She scratched behind his ears, giggling as his back leg jiggled. “Why don’t you have a go?” She asked Sherlock. “You Huskies are supposed to love running. Go on fetch the stick.”

“You fetch the stick.” Sherlock deadpanned. The intern looked at him thoughtfully for a moment before she fell backwards off the bench into the bushes in a dead faint.

“Brilliant! What did you do that for?” John grumbled as he walked around the bench and started licking the intern’s face to try and wake her up.

“Why were you fetching the stick? I was fully expecting you to roll on your back for a belly tickle,” Sherlock grumbled disgusted with John’s behaviour.

“Jealous much?” John laughed walking over to Sherlock and giving his nose a lick. “Better?” Sherlock fluffed up his fur as his tail wagged. 

Suddenly things went dark as they were covered by a burlap sack, and hoisted up in the air.

“Ooof.” Sherlock groaned as John landed on his stomach. “You are heavier than you look.” John wriggled trying to get himself re-orientated accidentally stepping on Sherlock’s delicate bits.

“John stay still for god sake,” Sherlock groaned as he curled in on himself. 

“What do you think is happening?” John asked after a few minutes as he bounced around on top of Sherlock in the sack.

“I think we’re about to find out,” Sherlock replied as a door slammed and the bag was unceremoniously dropped on the floor.


	15. Chapter 15

The burlap sack was lifted off them, John was surprised to find himself in a living room of a townhouse sat on thick shag pile carpet. Sherlock meanwhile starred into the eyes of their captor, and tilted his head in thought.

“You are not what I was expecting.” Sherlock said as he shook his fur out. John looked over to their captor and scrunched his nose up making his head wrinkle. Their captor was not what either of them had expected, he was a teenage boy of fourteen or fifteen with a mop of greasy brown hair and a bad case of acne. 

“Uhm… Any ideas Sherlock?” John asked as he looked around the room in confusion. “Is this one of those times you can’t find a solution?”

“I’m sure something will present itself in a moment.” Sherlock replied in irritation as he looked around for any possible clue.

“Before we’re killed preferably,” John snapped back as prepared himself for combat. Their captor laughed and sat down on the sofa. Sherlock and John looked at each other in confusion.

“You two should be a comedy act!” The boy laughed. “I’m not going to kill you, I just picked you up.”

“You know who we are?” John asked as Sherlock gave him a look that said he was an idiot.

“Uhm yeaahh duh.. I wouldn’t have known which dogs to take otherwise,” the boy groaned as he switched on the TV. “Now sit down and watch the telly like good puppies, while we wait.” 

“Wait for who?” John asked.

“For her,” The boy replied melodramatically.

 

“I hate Topgear,” Sherlock groaned as he paced the room.

“Oh come on, this is classic, it’s the one where they go camping with TopGear dog,” the boy said enthusiastically. “You have got to love Topgear dog,” Sherlock turned to face him and gave him a poignant look. “Oh yeah, sorry I forgot.”

“I can’t even drive.” John grumbled as he nosed at the daily paper that was on the floor. 

“Really dude, what are you sixty and you can’t drive?” The boy said to the puppy in shock.

“Piss off, I’m forty two.” John replied with a huff as he dramatically threw his paw over his nose, causing him to fall on his side and reveal his pink tummy. 

Outside the house they heard a car pull up, pattering of feet and a cheerful ‘bye dad’. There was the sound of a key in the lock and a moment later a little girl with pink Barbie socks on appeared.

“Hello.” She said to the puppies, putting her hand out to touch Sherlock’s ear, he growled. “I’m Kirsty and this is my brother Simon.” Kirsty pulled her hand back.

“What do you want Kirsty?” John asked.

“I want you to be my pets,” Kirsty replied with a big grin.


	16. Chapter 16

Sherlock tried to make himself as heavy as possible as Kirsty lifted him up into the dolls pram.

“Come on, you need to have a little sleepy. I’ll take you for a walk around the room,” Kirsty said as she dropped him onto the frilly pink pram covers. Sherlock watched John out of the corner of his eye who was in a similar position in a cot, but unlike Sherlock he seemed to be dropping off to sleep. “Oh you need a hat! I haven’t got one like you wear in real life though.”

“Thank goodness,” Sherlock replied as a wicker summer hat was placed on his head and tied under his chin with a big pink bow. Sherlock started to growl at the audacity of the girl.

“Stop it now Sherlock, we promised not to bite the little girl,” John called out opening his big brown eyes. “I think the hat suits you though.”

“Don’t worry John I have a ribbons for you,” Kirsty said grinning from ear to ear. “I’m going to put a big red one around your neck and I have the best princess dresses for later.” Sherlock sniggered and chewed on the bow under his chin.

“Oh good,” John said sarcastically as he tried to see over the bars of the cot.

“Are you trying to get out?” Kirsty asked. “Oh I’m so mean, you probably want to cuddle with Sherlock.” Holding the pram with one hand she used the other to pick John up and put him down next to Sherlock.

“Yup that’s exactly what I wanted,” John said rolling his eyes and curling up into a ball at the other end of the pram to Sherlock.

“Oh don’t be silly, cuddle properly.” Kirsty said moving John so that he was in a face to face hugging position with Sherlock’s paws over his shoulders.

“And this is not at all weird.” John grumbled. Sherlock gave a huge yawn and stretched. “And now you’re falling asleep.”

“I am not!” Sherlock exclaimed as his eyelids started to close of their own accord. “The rocking motion is just disorientating so I’m closing my eyes.”

“Yeah I believe you,” John replied resting his head on Sherlock’s foreleg as they both started to snore.

 

“Kirsty I don’t know how long you’re going to be able to hide them,” Simon said to his sister. “Dad’s going to find out at some point, they’re not exactly quiet.”

“I only have to keep them hidden for another day in my room, then we can sneak them in the car and take them back to Baskerville with us,” Kirsty replied happily. “She’ll let me keep them I’m sure, she promised I could have another pet after Bluebell went missing.”

“I’m not sure mum meant for you to use one of her experimental drugs to get one never mind two though.” Simon said frowning at the position the puppies had fallen asleep in. “You know they’re two boys right?”

“He should have emailed me back!” Kirsty screamed ignoring his question, waking up both Sherlock and John and causing her brother to storm off in a huff.

“Kirsty Stapleton, of course,” Sherlock exclaimed.

“Oh,” John said as the situation clicked in his head.


	17. Chapter 17

“I think I need a wee,” John whispered to Sherlock who appeared to be sulking. Kirsty meanwhile was arranging some of her dolls outfits for them on her bed.

“Can’t you hold it?” Sherlock groaned, as his covered his eyes with his paws.

“No I don’t think I can,” John replied starting to panic. “Kirsty could you take me for a walk please?”

“I need to get your outfit ready first silly,” she replied holding up a little red T-shirt and denim dungarees.

“I need to wee Kirsty,” John grumbled, and had he been a human he would have been blushing redder than a tomato.

“Ok, but we’re putting the outfit on when we get back,” she stated as she put the outfit down and picked John up. Unfortunately the jiggle of the movement seemed to be the last straw and John let forth a stream which laded directly on Kirsty’s dress.

“Oh no,” grumbled John, mortified.

“Gross!!!” Kirsty screamed before dropping John on his bottom. “Simon!” She shouted.

 

“Sorry about Kirsty,” Simon said as he let Sherlock and John into the back garden. “She’s only had a rabbit before, and they don’t really need much attention.” Sherlock took a chance to squat behind a bush while John stood with his head low and his tail between his legs. “Look I’ll let you two have a little run out here for a bit, but before you think of making a run for it, everything is enclosed. If a rabbit can’t escape neither can you.” Simon said as he walked into the kitchen and closed the door.

Sherlock wandered over to a very miserable looking John.

“John,” Sherlock said as he nosed at John’s ear. “Puppies tend to have poor bladder control.”

“Thanks,” John replied dully as he turned away. Sherlock rubbed the side of his face against John’s.

“Redbeard my dog did the same thing when he was a puppy, and it didn’t stop me from loving him,” Sherlock said as he breathed in John’s scent. John swallowed nervously, and licked the end of Sherlock’s wet nose.

“I love you too,” John replied wagging his tail. 

“You know I almost wish we could remain puppies for longer,” Sherlock mused as he settled down on the warm decking and motioned for John to sit between his front paws with his head. 

“What do you mean?” John asked as he sat down and Sherlock rested his head on John’s.

“There are GPS tracking devices in our collars. Mycroft will no doubt step in at some point and save the day,” Sherlock replied rolling his eyes in annoyance.

“And I’ll probably be dressed up in that bloody dungaree outfit,” John grumbled as he rested his head on Sherlock’s foreleg.

“You haven’t seen the outfit she has for me. I will shudder the next time someone brings up the film Frozen.” They both laughed together as the back door swung open and Simon appeared.

“Come on you two,” Simon called. “It’s time for dress up.” 

“Hurry up Mycroft,” John whispered before the two made for opposite corners of the garden.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay. Between work and my bath attempting to fall through the ceiling into the flat below I have had a bit of a busy week.

Eventually Sherlock and John were rounded up and put back in Kirsty's bedroom sans Kirsty. 

"You know I don't think you should've hidden under that bush," John said "you've got all bits of leaf and bark stuck all over you." Sherlock looked down at himself, there was indeed garden debris stuck everywhere. 

"I wonder if Kirsty will brush me?" Said Sherlock. "This isn't entirely comfortable."

"I'll brush you out, just give me a minute and then I'll get you something to eat too. Her best friend just called, so she'll be forever on the phone." Simon paused and looked at Sherlock and John and frowned. "I am beginning to rethink this entire situation." Simon left the room closing the door leaving Sherlock and John alone.

"This is really irritating," said Sherlock trying to scratch twigs out of his fur with his back leg and falling on his side in the process. "I can't reach the ones on my stomach and it really itches."

"Go on, roll on your back, I'll get them out," John said as Sherlock rolled over onto his back with his legs in the air. John got on his hind legs and started to scratch the grass and leaves off Sherlock's tummy with his little paws. "You really have made a mess of yourself," John said laughing as a beetle fell on the floor. 

"Oh hurry up and get it out," Sherlock said with a sigh. 

The door opened and Simon appeared with a brush and a plate of corned beef sandwiches. John stopped what he was doing and looked around, Simon stared openly at the puppies. To Simon John appeared to be massaging Sherlock's stomach. 

"I always knew there was something funny going on with you two," he said placing the sandwiches on the floor and leaving the room.

"What does he mean?" Sherlock asked.

"No idea," John said heading towards the sandwiches, "but I'm ready for some food."

 

"Come on dress up time." Kirsty shouted as she entered her room. "Oh." She said as she spotted Sherlock and John curled up together in the corner dead asleep looking incredibly cute.

"Let them sleep sis, dad's going to be back soon and it's nearly your bed time," Simon said, Kirsty huffed in response.

"Fine but I'm dressing them up first thing," She replied as she stomped back off to the sitting room to wait for her dad.

"What does she have on you?" Sherlock asked quietly.

"She took a photo of me smoking, mum's going to kill me and dad's going to ground me for life," Simon replied. John looked at Sherlock baring is teeth slightly hoping that he wouldn't comment on the obvious contradiction in the sentence.

"If you help us I will ensure that your punishment is not as harsh as you have perceived," Sherlock said trying to convince the boy.

"Come on mate even you can see this is wrong," John added. "We're blokes like you, we like to scratch and rearrange ourselves, can you imagine how hard that is now." Simon shuddered slightly. "I know some blokes fantasise about it, but there is no way I'm licking my own balls." Sherlock sniggered.

"I'll see what I can do," Simon said before he closed the door. 

"What are you doing?" Sherlock asked as John treadled the fur on his side.

"Just getting comfy," John replied as he settled his head on Sherlock's fur. "I could do with a real sleep. it's been a long day."


	19. Chapter 19

“No please no!!!” John shouted as the bedroom door slammed shut. Sherlock looked up startled, amazed that he’d managed to stay asleep when whatever was happing to John had started. Sherlock jumped up still groggy from sleep he hurtled toward the shut door.

“If you touch one hair on John Watson’s head you will regret it!” Sherlock growled as he scratched and jumped at the door.

“Woah there,” Simon said as he opened the door and caught Sherlock by the scruff of his neck. “What’s going on?” Simon was still dressed his pyjamas and looked about as awake as Sherlock felt.

“Help me!” John called, Sherlock pulled free of Simons hold and hurled himself at the door John was behind.

“Kirsty what the hell are you doing?” Simon shouted as he tried to open the door and discovered that was locked from the inside.

“No I don’t want to!” John spluttered as there was a loud thud on the floor.

“Oh you stupid puppy,” Kirsty screamed.

“Open the door now!” Simon shouted, furious. The door slowly opened and John hurtled out leaving a trail of water and bubbles behind him. Simon looked beyond Kirsty into the destruction that was once the bathroom. “Dad’s going to go nuts.” Kirsty’s lip trembled.

“I want my bunny back!” Kirsty cried as she ran back into her bedroom and slammed the door, rattling the whole house.

“You smell like strawberries,” Sherlock said as he sniffed John, then licked his foamy ear, pulling a disgusted face.

“It doesn’t taste like strawberries though.” John huffed, Simon looked between the two and sighed.

“I think we should get out of here before she comes back,” Simon whispered. “Follow me, I’ll get changed and I’ll take you wherever you want to go.” Sherlock and John nodded and followed the teenage boy into his room.

 

“You do realise there’s still food on this plate under your bed,” Sherlock said snidely as he sat on a clean spot on the floor, and looked around distastefully.

“You’re one to talk,” John grumbled as Simon used one of his T-shirts to dry him off. “How long have you had that head in the salad drawer?”

“I hope that’s a head of lettuce,” Simon laughed. Sherlock and John shared a look.

“Let’s change the subject shall we?” John said as he shook himself to fluff up his fur from where Simon had dried him. “How are we going to get out?”

“Dad’s gone it to work to finish a few loose ends, and mum’s picking us up to take us home this evening. Brat face is going to be sulking for a while, so we’re good to go,” Simon replied. John let out a sigh of relief, he’d never looked forward to being in Mycroft’s company quite so much before.

“Right then let’s go.” John said sitting next to the door, trying not to wriggle too much as his tail gave away his feelings. Simon finished tying up his laces and smiled widely. 

“No you’re going to have to stay close to me.” Simon said as he opened his bedroom door to reveal his red faced preteen sister.

“Where do you think you’re going with my puppies!” Kirsty thundered, raising her fists to thump at her brother’s chest.


	20. Chapter 20

“Stop it!” Simon shouted wrapping his arms around his sister to stop him hitting her. “What has gotten into you sis?” Kirsty sniffed into her brother’s jumper.

“I miss Bluebell. I..I.. thought it would make it better. I would have a pet, someone I could talk to,” Kirsty sniffed. “But they talk back!” She whispered through clenched teeth, just loud enough for Sherlock and John to hear. “Just let me play with them a little longer, and then you can take them away.” Simon sighed and looked down at his little sister.

“Okay, but don’t be mean to them,” Simon said as he walked away. Kirsty grinned widely at the two puppies.

“We’re gonna have so much fun!” Kirsty said with a manic smile.

 

Mycroft sat in his car outside the house where Sherlock and John had been located in a dark unmarked car with DR Stapleton, Kirsty’s mother.

“Is this entirely necessary Mr Holmes?” Dr Stapleton asked as the SWAT team surrounded her ex-husband’s house.

“Surveillance has shown some suspicious and threatening behavior from your daughter Dr Stapleton,” Mycroft replied.

“And you’re sending in an armed unit?” Dr Stapleton stated, her eyes growing wide as the team took their places outside the windows of the house.

“Of course not,” Mycroft said as he opened the car door and stepped outside taking his umbrella with him. “With an extraction such as this the only person I would send in would be myself.”

 

The door to Kirsty’s bedroom opened slowly. She blinked as she saw a tall man with an umbrella and picked up a puppy in each arm.

“Who are you?” Kirsty asked stepping back into a corner of the room.

“I’m Mycroft Holmes, Sherlock’s brother.” Mycroft replied, stepping into the doorway of the room, blocking off her exit.

“You can’t have them.” Kirsty shouted clutching Sherlock and John tightly to her as they wriggled.

“For once I have to say it’s nice to see you Mycroft,” John said as he managed to slide out of her grip.

“No, no. You’re not going anywhere.” Kirsty said as she gripped Sherlock more firmly now her other hand was free.

“Put the puppy down slowly,” Mycroft said as calmly as possible. 

“No, he’s mine!!!” Kirsty shouted.

“Sherlock wants to come to me,” Mycroft said flatly. 

“No I don’t.” Sherlock snapped.

“Yes you do.” John said through gritted teeth, standing firmly in front of Mycroft at his full 6” tall.

“No, I really don’t. I’d rather stay here than go to Mycroft,” Sherlock stated. John rolled his eyes in exasperation.

“You really would?” Kirsty asked Sherlock looking into his eyes.

“Yes I would, I can’t stand Mycroft.” Sherlock replied honestly. Kirsty loosened her grip on him and he took the chance to bound away toward John as Mycroft launched himself toward Kirsty to restrain her.

“You said you didn’t want to go!!!” Kirsty screamed as she was taken away.

“I said I didn’t want to go to Mycroft, not John.” Sherlock replied. John gave his snout a lick and wagged his tail.

“Do you think Mycroft is going to take the outfits off of us?” John asked biting at the waistband of his dungarees. “This is cutting in, in places I didn’t know I had.”

“At least you’re not wearing a cheap polyester dress and a crown,” Sherlock snapped, John giggled which caused Sherlock to look down at himself and join in.

“There is that I suppose. So what do we do now?” John asked, Sherlock shrugged and sniffed John’s ear. “Hungry?”

“Starving,” Sherlock replied. “Let’s get Mycroft to order Chinese for us. I can always predict the fortune cookies.”


End file.
